


Meeting Pinky

by riseuknow



Category: TVXQ!
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mermaids, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseuknow/pseuds/riseuknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's parents buy him a sea side home for his 24th birthday, and a day of swimming turns into the day Changmin meets Pinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

For Changmin's 24th birthday his parents bought him a home by the sea side. It was one of Changmin's greatest wishes to live by the sea, since living in the city was draining him of his creativity.

As a lyricist Changmin has to drum up new material for every shitty music group that comes along, and there are plenty. He is even more dispirited from writing music since his girlfriend of two years broke up with him claiming that he never paid attention to her. Funny considering how every time he would ask her on a date she was too busy with her modeling career.

His parents had noticed a change in their son and decided to do this for him regardless of Changmin's protests. So now here he is outside his home, ready to take a dive in the cool sea when he sees it. He bends down to take a closer look and pick up the object that caught his eye.

"What the..." He studies it intrigued by what seems to be a small crown adorned in jewels. "Are these real?" Changmin pockets the small crown in his trunk shorts and decides going for a swim is more important.

After thirty minutes of swimming, Changmin starts heading home when he feels movement in his pocket. He stands still, freaked out by whatever is in his pocket, so he slowly starts taking off his shorts. When he feels a pinch on his leg he takes off his trunks hurriedly.

"What the fuck!?" Changmin inspects his leg quickly when he notices the movement in his shorts again.

The moving becomes frantic and then ceases. Hesitantly Changmin starts inspecting his shorts when he notices something pink peeking out of his pocket. With closer inspection he can tell its hair, curiosity hits him and he decides to grab whatever is in his pocket.

"Oh my god" Changmin is more than freaked out at this point.

"Water...please water."


	2. Big Ears & Pinky

Changmin runs toward his home, freaking out and panicking at the situation he finds himself in.

He is holding onto what seems like a mermaid, or a merman, a merbaby? But whatever the case may be, the little guy in his hands is holding on to his thumb weakly and breathing shallowly.

"Hold on little one" Changmin holds the creature close to his chest and once he is inside the house, he fills up a pot with water and quickly places the little thing inside.

Pinky, as Changmin decides to call the creature, is just floating in the water and Changmin is horrified at the thought that he might have killed a mythical being and that idea would totally ruin his vacation.

He gently caresses Pinky's face in awe at what he is seeing when suddenly the creatures eyes open. Changmin jumps back surprised.

Pinky goes under the water scared that Changmin might do something to him, but he musters enough courage to surface the water, his hands resting on the rim of the pot and peeking at Changmin. 

They stare at each other unsure of what to do and Changmin decides that it is ridiculous to be freaked out by a little creature and he starts approaching it.

Pinky lowers his head afraid of what the human might do to him. Sensing Pinkys nervousness Changmin decides to speak to him.

"It’s okay im not going to hurt you" He lifts his hands up in surrender to prove his point, speaking to him in a gentle tone. 

Pinky slowly starts showing himself more his once wary stare becoming more relaxed.

Changmin reaches a hand out to caress Pinkys hair and Pinky is hesitant at first, but as Changmin places two fingers gently on his head Pinky leans into the touch.

Changmin smiles at Pinky, looking at him appropriately and deciding that the little thing is very cute.

He removes his fingers from Pinkys head and he is met with pouty lips and a sad stare.

"Why did you stop?"

Changmins eyes widen and is feeling annoyed at all the shock he is receiving today "You can talk?"

"No I only know how to bark...of course I know how to talk."

Pinky crosses his arms over the pot and rests his head on them appraising Changmin up and down with sparkly eyes.

"I can’t believe im talking to a human" he rests his hands on his chin sighing at the sight before him with hearts in his eyes.

Changmin feels slightly awkward at being stared at so he decides to talk "I can’t believe im talking to ugh...umm ugh," Changmin is not sure what to say.

"I’m a merman dummy can’t you tell?" Pinky backs up and dives into the water and experimentally jumps out swishing his tail and landing gracefully in the water. He rises up from the water, a pleased smile formed on his lips.

"You're a merman, you don’t look like a man" Changmin laughs at Pinkys displeased expression finding it adorable rather than menacing. 

"I am a merman, this is just a form I take when I want to get closer to shore and get away from my father." Pinky looks sad at the mention of his father and Changmin feels bad for making Pinky upset, so he decides to change the subject. 

"So can I see your real form Pinky?" Changmin is beyond fascinated with Pinky that he mildly thinks he is just imagining this interaction and that he has clearly been working himself too hard. 

"Pinky?! my name is not Pinky! My name is Yunho! Yun-ho!" Yunho crosses his arms over his chest and stares away angrily flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Im sorry Yunho I just named you that because of your pink hair."

Yunho plays with his hair and looks up at Changmin less annoyed.

"Okay you are forgiven...Come closer big ears." 

Changmin rolls his eyes at Yunhos childish retaliation, but decides to say nothing. He inches closer until he is face to face with Yunho.

Yunho stares at his face and slowly reaches out his small hands to hold Changmins face. Yunho starts giggling with glee at touching a human that his tail starts thrashing around in the water. He squishes Changmins cheeks together turning his lips into fishy lips and proceeds to say "blub blub...blub blub." Yunho starts clapping his hands in excitement and dives into the water again to jump out and land a peck on Changmins lips. 

Changmin is stunned by the gesture that he blushes and touches his lips. Yunho is still thrashing in the water when he suddenly jumps out, thankfully Changmin catches him before he falls.

"Be careful Yunho you are going to hurt yourself." Changmin is holding Yunho close to his chest, turning into a puddle of goo at his cuteness. 

"Okay big ears" Yunho holds Changmins thumb and nuzzles his face to it. "You are so warm," Yunho looks down at the floor and gets mildly dizzy at the distance. "And tall."

"My name is Changmin Yunho not big ears" Changmin pokes Yunhos nose lightly and then starts tickling his tummy.

"Hahaha no stop Changmin! Stop it!" Yunho kept giggling and while Changmin is wondering why he is being a total softy, Yunho stops making any sound. "Yunho?" Changmin can see Yunho is hardly breathing.

"Water Changmin." 

"Oh right" Changmin places Yunho in the pot once again the little guy slowly is gaining his energy.

"So you can’t be out of the water for too long right?" 

"At most I could probably take 10 minutes in my true form but since I assumed my smaller form I need to be in the water constantly" Changmin remebers asking Yunho about his true form earlier.

“So... Are you going to show me your true form?”

“Mmm well ok-“

“Yunho!!!”

Changmin jumps and looks around looking for the deep voice shouting for Pinkys attention.

He diverts his eyes to Yunho and notices a bubble floating by him with the image of a very intimidating looking man looking very angry.

“Yunho! Today was the day you were to meet the possible candidates that were to be your partner! How dare you disobey my orders of presenting yourself!"

The man whom Changmin believes is Yunhos father catches a glimpse of him and his expression turns from one of disbelief to indescribable fury.

“Yunho!!!!!"

Changmin can hear a thunder brewing and the sunny day disappears and clouds come to cast their shadow.

“What are you doing with a human Yunho! A human! I can't believe you would reveal yourself and to be in his home! What is wrong with you!"

Changmin jumps a little from the sounds of lightning that are roaring in the sky.

"Father this human saved me and his name is Changmin so please respect him, he has been nothing but polite to me so I ask you to be mannered with him."

"You have some nerve Yunho. You know it's prohibited to reveal yourself to a human let alone be in his company. You disappoint me son you were always a disgrace, if only you could be like your step brother Siwon."

Yunho looks down visibly shaken by his father’s harsh words, trying his best to keep his tears under control.

Changmin is angry and hastily tells Yunhos dad that he is being unfair and treating Yunho unjustly. That he would never reveal to anyone about his son and will keep the secret till his grave.

"Don't speak to me you useless vermon I will dest-"

Pop!

Yunho popped the bubble and slowly sank to the bottom of the pot.

“Yunho!” Changmin doesn't know what to say. Everything about this situation is mind boggling to him.

Yunho resurfaces floating lifelessly, his previous enthusiasm gone.

"Changmin can you take me back to my home so father can stop this outrageous storm he is causing."

Changmin's eyes open wide and he stammeringly says "is yo-your father Po-Poseidon?"

"No he is a Po-ain" Yunho proceeds to giggle which causes Changmin to smile, but his solemn face returns.

"Ya he is, and I am to be prince of the sea one day..."

"Isn't that a good thing Yunho?"

"To have a crown and rule others is a big responsibility. The recognition, the fame, the adoration is not something that I want. I want to be free to discover the world beyond my home. To rule my life first, rather than govern others. But my father doesn't understand me... He doesn't care about what I want."

Yunho extends his little hands silently asking to be carried and Changmin carries him, placing him close to his chest.

"Take me back now please," Yunho lays his small head on Changmin's chest unhappy with having to go back and face his dad.

As they reach the shore, Yunho leaps from Changmin's hands into the water.

Changmin is worried that he will never see the mythical creature again, but before his very eyes he sees a large figure jump out of the water its magnificent tail illuminated by the little sun peeking through the clouds.

"Wow!" Changmin falls enamored by the beauty of this creature, by Yunho.

Yunho disappears back into the water and Changmin snaps out of his daze. He runs into the sea yelling "wait Yunho wait!"

Changmin sees nothing and he's saddened believing that he will never see Yunho again, when all of a sudden a figure pops out of the water 

Yunho?" He questions startled by the appearance of a man in the water. The man smiles at him brightly and he pecks Changmin's lips.

Changmin is flustered at having "this" Yunho kiss him considering he doesn't look like an adorable creature anymore but a man.

"Yes it's me big ears" Yunho chuckles and Changmin is taking in the way Yunho looks. Eyes slanted, very similar to that of cat eyes. Skin glowing from the suns touch, small pink lips, honey colored hair, and how his small face is both masculine yet feminine.

Yunho stares at him with twinkling eyes examining him carefully, taking note of his face just like Changmin had been doing.

"So... Is this the last time ill be seeing you Pinky?" Yunho stares at him with a quirk to his lips at the nickname.

"No Changmin you’ll se me soon..." Yunho hugs him closely and Changmin can feel his strong tail graze his legs and he is struck by the smoothness and strength of it.

Changmin holds him close feeling weird at having a man so close to him, especially since they are bare chested.

They pull apart and with a final peck to the cheek, Yunho submerges under water making his way home. Changmin goes under and sees Yunhos beautiful tail glistening from the powerful sun above, shining a rich deep blue.

"Wow"

~

Changmin returns home feeling indescribable, he doesn't have words to express what he has just experienced, only partially believing that he is dreaming. Another part telling him that it was real, hoping with all his might that Yunho will appear once again.


	3. Let the "Tail" Begin

Changmin is looking out the window, twirling a pen in his hand, thinking about his encounter with Yunho that happened a week ago.

Every morning he has gone out for a swim hoping that Yunho will appear, but to no avail.

So now he is here by his desk staring out into the ocean, words and sentences formulating in his head for his new song.

"Magic, wonder, unbelievable, insane, unreal"

"My mind is clouded by your image, no longer will I see this world the same again..."

"Ugh so corny!!!"

Changmin crumples up the paper he is writing in and throws it in the pile of rejected ideas. He passes a hand through his hair and reclines back on his chair, both hands coming to rest on his face. He faces the right and catches a glimpse of a figure jumping out of the water. So he rushes out of his office heading as fast as he can to sea. He runs so fast that he loses his footing a couple of times before he reaches shore.

"Yunho!"

"Yunho!!!"

Changmin is about to jump in the water when a dolphin jumps out landing gracefully back in the water. "Oh god... I am going insane. I didn't see a mermaid, I didn't see a mermaid. I came here to relax, not to stress over a dream dammit!"Changmin notices that the clouds are coming in and the waves are crashing against the shore aggressively. Then Changmin feels it, raindrops are falling accompanying a heavy rain. But Changmin stays rooted in his spot, eyes closed, letting the water drench him, and hopefully wash away his negative energy. And with any luck, wash away his thoughts about Yunho.

"Changmin!"

"Changmin!!!"

"Changmin you are not hearing your name, control your mind. You are not hearing anything."

"Changmin!!!!!"

The yell is so blood curdling that Changmin's eyes spring open and the first thing he sees are hands coming out of the raging water.  


Yunho comes out of the water trying his best to swim to shore but he seems weak, the waves dragging his weakened body back to sea. 

"Yunho!!!" Changmin removes his shirt and dives into the water, swimming as fast as he can to reach the struggling Yunho. As he is near Yunho he sees the man’s last bit of energy leaving his body before he disappears underwater.

"No!!!" He dives under looking for Yunho desperately but he can't see anything, he rises from the water gulping for air, not paying any attention to the waves thrashing and his fatigued body. He goes back again, eyes stinging from the salt water. He comes back up for air, his strength diminishing as the current is taking him to sea.

"I won't give up, I can't give up." With all his might Changmin goes back into the water and he is met with a school of dolphins and an unconscious Yunho.

The dolphins support Changmin's body aswell and they start making their way to shore with great speed.

As they reach shore, with the little energy Changmin has left, he drags Yunho to safety surprised that he doesn't weigh a lot for a merman. But he is even more surprised to see Yunho without his tail.

"Yunho! Yunho!!"

Changmin checks to see if he is breathing and thankfully he is. With one last glance to the dolphins peering at him, Changmin picks up Yunho trying to not pay attention at the fact that Yunho is nude.

He lays him on the couch fixing his limbs so the unconscious man can be more comfortable. With a blanket he covers Yunho's body and without having any energy left, Changmin's lays to rest on the floor. ~ 

Changmin wakes up groggily, feeling pressed down by something heavy.

"Ugh" his eyes start blinking, trying their hardest to bring back his vision. 

As he opens them he wishes he would have just continued sleeping. Yunho is sleeping on top of him resting soundly. Face nestled in the crook of his neck. Changmin turns stiff remembering that Yunho is naked.

“This can't be happening" Changmin carefully slides Yunho off of him, to pick him up and bring him to his bed. As he is doing so Yunho starts waking up. "Mmm Changmin?"

"Ya it's me Yunho just go back to sleep." Yunho peers up at him a sleepy smile decorating his face before cuddling closer to Changmin. Changmin is flustered by this situation, highly uncomfortable at having Yunho so close to him, considering he really dislikes skin ship with men.

He places him on the bed making sure he is covered and he glances at the clock noting that it is 5am. Changmin starts looking in his closet for clothes Yunho can wear. He decides on a white tank top, blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. It's hard for him to choose which pair of underwear he shall let Yunho wear, but once he sees the pair given to him by his ex he decides those will do.

He heads downstairs to grab himself a glass of water. He looks inside the fridge with a sigh "looks like I have to go grocery shopping." He goes back upstairs to see Yunho seated up on his bed looking at his legs intensely.

"Yunho?" Yunho looks up at him emotionless which freaks Changmin out, but suddenly Yunho is grinning and laughing like a maniac.

"Changmin I have legs! I have legs!"

Yunho starts feeling his thighs, calf’s, and toes all the while still laughing in glee. He pushes himself off the bed to stand up, but he falls not used to his new limbs. Changmin kneels by him assessing if Yunho is okay.

"Are you alright?"

Yunho shakes his head up and down furiously trying his best to stand again.

"Let me help you."

Changmin takes hold of Yunho's upper body, lifting him up little by little making sure that Yunho is not supporting himself on his legs. Yunho starts backing away from him one hand on the bed for support and the other on the night stand.

Changmin feels as if though he is watching an infant take his first steps. Yunho is wobbling but he quickly gets used to standing on his own. He sits on the bed a little bit worn out, but not any less excited.

"Did you see me? I did it! I stood up on my own Changmin!" Yunho is so happy that Changmin can't help but to smile at his joy. 

"Yes I did see you, and you did very good for you first try... now I am going to need you to put on these clothes. It is not okay for you to be prancing around naked while being a human."

Yunho looks at the clothes interestingly putting on everything one by one with Changmin's help.

"Okay good" Changmin appraises how Yunho looks in his clothes and he concludes that he suits them very well.

"So Yunho…Why aren’t you a mermaid anymore?"

"Merman Changmin mer-MAN" He says irritatingly with furrowed eyebrows and pouty lips. “What a child.”

"Yes Yunho mer-MAN"

Looking down and playing with his tank top it looks as if though Yunho is in deep thought.

"Well I made a proposition to my father, that if I find why living on land is better than life at sea, I can decline the throne and I won't be forced to marry out of obligation. You see I am neither ashamed nor ungrateful of being born a merman. But the ocean is so vast, yet I feel so trapped. I need to see the world beyond my walls that are made out of water. I want to know the world you know Changmin, to be free."

Changmin can't help but accept Yunhos reasoning considering he left Korea to escape from his own problems.

"So how much time did your old man give you to prove him wrong?"

"1 month"

"He only gave you a month... That's going to be tough considering that this world... "My world" is not all that it is cracked up to be. Considering there are murderers, rapists, just… littered with vile people.”

"But you are not evil... You saved my life." He says looking down, his cheeks becoming rosy. Changmin chooses to ignore that fact as to not feel uncomfortable by the response.

"Well not really the dolphins did, and they basically saved my life too."

"But you tried Changmin and that counts a lot, and probably the dolphin that saved me was my friend Tanzo with his other friends. I can’t believe they helped me, since my father had threatened anybody that helped me would be punished. I hope he and his friends are okay.”

"Don’t worry Yunho they will be fine, but what I don't understand is why did you transform into a human while in the water? Especially in that horrible weather... What were you thinking?"

"Well my father had timed me, meaning I only had a certain amount of time to make it to shore before he changed me into a human." Yunho starts wringing his hands together, visibly saddened by his father’s horrible actions.

"I can’t believe he would do that, he could have killed you Yunho."

Yunho looks up at him face serious " I have always been dead to him, this agreement we have will either be the end or the beginning for me. I have more to lose than he does. Because if I don't prove him wrong he will have me under his control, a control I have never given him."

Feeling inadequate on how to respond, Changmin places a comforting hand on Yunho's head and decides to change the subject.

"You wanna go shopping?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be continuing this fic even though I have no idea were this story will go. Hopefully it just makes sense haha Comment on what you think of this chapter thank you :D


	4. Decleration of a Conquest

To distract Yunho of his mission on earth, Changmin decides to take him to the mall. Well first he took 20 minutes teaching Yunho at home how to walk like a normal human being before taking him out in public.

~  
"This is so amazing! What is this?" Yunho exclaims happily as he is touching every part of Changmin's Jeep.

"It's a car. They are used for transportation."

"Wow! So this is the whale of the land."

Changmin furrows his eyebrows in confusion of what was said by Yunho.

"Ya well sometimes we like to take rides on whales, but just for the fun of it, they are very sweet creatures."

"It must be amazing... But no chance in hell will I take a ride on one of those things. I'll die of a heart attack. Do you ride with sharks as well?"

"Ugh not particularly, you see some sharks are easy to befriend like the whale shark, or the blue shark. But, sharks like the tiger, bull, or the great white are not very friendly so we avoid those."

"I would think that all mermaids have a "special connection" with all the animals of the sea."

Out of frustration of being referred to as a mermaid again, Yunho pinches Changmin's thigh.

"Owww" says Changmin with a comical face.

"To answer your question, don't you share the land with animals that you are better off never encountering?"

"This is true."

"Then don't be a smart-ass Minnie"

"Minnie? What happened to big ears...Pinky."

"I like Minnie better than big ears... You fit it more."

Yunho rests his head on the head-rest while looking at Changmin in the only expression he could link that look to... .lovingly.  
Feeling as if though he is under a microscope Changmin breaks hard resulting in successfully stopping Yunho from staring at him.

"We are here."

~

Changmin puts a guiding hand over Yunhos shoulder so the later won’t get lost. Unknowingly giving Yunho hope that he has even if it’s just a little of Changmin's love.

"What's this?"

"A pink pan. You can cook food in it.”

"Ooh What's this?"

"A Totoro backpack. The character is based off of a film done by Hayao Miyazaki."

"I found him again... Oh look at this black creature."

"Ya that's the Totoro movie. It’s film using animation to project a story.”

"Oooh! Animation" Yunho says in wonder even though he’s not really sure what Changmin means, but it is still fascinating to him.

~

An hour later of Changmin explaining to Yunho every little thing he finds interesting and buying it for him, they come across a pet shop with Changmin carrying all the bags. While Yunhos hands are preoccupied with an ice cream cone. 

Yunho is looking at all the animals in bewilderment but when he comes across the puppies there is a flash of familiarity.

"Changmin Changmin" says Yunho while tugging on his arm. "I usually see these animals by the shore alongside their human companions, what are they called?"

"We'll these animals are dogs, they are very good companions for humans and very loyal."

Yunho is looking at the puppies with tender eyes and his heart aches for the one in the corner of its enclosure, looking smaller and lonelier than the other ones. Yunho reaches to pick him up when he feels a hand grab his wrist.

"Be careful" says the fairly handsome employee. That one may seem feeble, but he is very... tenacious."

Yunho doesn't heed the man’s warning and decides to pick it up anyways, also ignoring Changmin's orders to not pick it up.

The puppy snarls but Yunho snatches him up, placing him by his chest. Hugging the animal tightly, hoping that it won't be afraid and just let itself be loved.

The husky stares up at him with wary eyes but as soon as Yunho smiles at him, the little guy licks his face.

"You seem to be really good with animals ugh..."

"Yunho. My name is Yunho."

"That and you are pretty cute."

Yunho doesn't think much of the compliment, but Changmin is not pleased with the employee’s directness.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a party that's going to be on Cabi Bay this Friday."

"A party? Me?" Yunho looks at Changmin seeking for help on what to do in this situation.

"Oh I am sorry are you guys a couple? Well I should have guessed?"

The employee looks at Yunho pressed up against Changmin's left side, fitting perfectly looking very much like a lovely couple.

Changmin nudges Yunho away from him not liking being mistaken for something that he's not. “We are not a couple, we are friends. So if Yunho wants to go with you to that party he is free to do so."

Yunho looks disheartened at Changmin's words, and the employee Don decides to step in.

"Well then Yunho what do you say?" Don invades Yunhos personal space towering over both Yunho and Changmin. Yunho feels intimidated by this man so he agrees not wanting to upset him.

"Great see you then Yunho" Don takes the puppy from Yunhos arms with some difficulty, putting it back in its enclosure. Then he tactfully lifts Yunhos hand and kisses the back of it, looking smugly at Yunhos reddened face.

"Okay"

Changmin drags Yunho out of the pet shop by the arm, annoyed at the situation.

"You know Yunho you could have said no, that guy looks like a creep. You shouldn't have said yes!" He says with gritted teeth. Yunho is looking at Changmin’s hand, the one that is digging painfully in his arm. Changmin let's go, confused at his own actions.

"Then why didn't you tell me to say no Changmin if that guys was so horrible?"

"Because I am not supposed to make decisions for you, that's your responsibility!"

"Then what was the point in telling me that I made a bad decision." Without waiting for an answer Yunho starts walking away. Changmin is stunned at being snubbed. But he snaps out of his embarrassed anger at being left behind and proceeds to find Yunho.

~

Changmin sees Yunho leaving the mall walking on foot back to Changmin's place. With much difficulty he puts the items he has bought for the man and the groceries in the car and starts following Yunho.

"Yunho get in the car."

Yunho ignores him and keeps walking alongside the road with a bitter expression.

Changmin is unbelievably frustrated wanting nothing more than to pick Yunho up and throw him in his car, which is exactly what he does.

"Ah! Changmin put me down! Put me umph"

Changmin places Yunho on the passenger seat, buckling him up, and hands him a plushy deer to relax him.

Yunho holds it in his hands staring at it adoringly.

"It looks just like you Changmin!" He hugs it close forgetting all about his argument with Changmin.

~

They return home and if it isn't more than obvious Yunho will be staying in Changmin's home.

As a way to apologize, Changmin starts preparing the guest bedroom. By placing Yunhos newly bought clothes in the closet and making it feel cozy for the merman with all the things the man picked out.

As he finishes appraising the room he could hear Yunho calling him.

"Come up stairs Yunho!"

Yunho walks in and is fascinated by the room. It's like an undersea wonderland.

"Is this for me Changmin?" Yunho asks with expecting eyes.

"It's my way of saying sorry for today, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you. But you need to be more careful, people in this world may seem like good people, but you never know."

"Okay Changmin ill have that in mind." Changmin sees Yunho closing in for a kiss, but he stops him before he manages to.

"Yunho, you can't do that. I've been nice about it and have ignored the way you express yourself towards me, but I'm straight. I don't like guys."

Yunho looks disappointed and Changmin can't help but feel guilty. Even though he was sensitive to Yunho, which was a lot for him considering in the past he would go ballistic on any guy hitting on him, he had no other choice but to set Yunho straight.

"That's fine Changmin if you don't like it I won't do it... But I won't stop until I get what I want from you." Yunho steps in closer and places a kiss on Changmins cheek leaving the other man stunned as he flashes him a coquettish smile.

“Oh boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment. In the next chapter Yunho will appear as a merman and we will get to learn more about him and what being a merman entails. Remember to comment :D


	5. Welcome to Ocearina

Yunho won't let up easily, he already declared that he won't stop until he gets what he wants from Changmin. Which has the man nervous, but he chooses to just let Yunho do what he wants, because no matter how hard he tries he won't get anywhere with Changmin. 

~

Its dinner time and Yunho is golfing down every food in sight, his mouth experiencing an explosion of deliciousness.

"Everything is so good!"

Changmin is fascinated by how much Yunho is eating, and a bit disturbed.

The man’s cheeks are puffed up, filled with food and Changmin can't help but think that he looks sort of adorable.

"Slow down Yunho, the food is not going anywhere."

Yunho takes a big gulp and is embarrassed, so with a small hand he covers his blushing face.

"It's just that everything is so good!"

Yunho has a small bit of cream from his chocolaty dessert in the corner of his mouth which Changmin absentmindedly wipes off with a finger.

Yunho gets even redder and his body is warm from the touch, so he gets up and starts heading out the door.

"Where are you going Yunho? It's already night time."

"I am going for a swim... Would you like to join me?"

Changmin looks at Yunho like if the man sprouted a new head, but Changmin can't bring himself to say no with the way Yunho is smiling.

~

They reach the shore and Yunho dives in first, and as Changmin is about to dive in he sees a quick flash of light within the water.

Yunho pops up from the water and with a wave of his hand indicates for Changmin to join him.

As he enters the water he is surrounded by darkness, freaked out he rushes to the top inhaling the cool night air.

Yunho appears before him smiling brighter than ever, appearing to be like a sun under the moonlight.

"Alright Changmin are you ready to see my world?"

"How? I thought your father turned you into a human."

"Yes he gave me the ability to be a human, and even though he stripped me of my tail when I was transformed. That doesn't mean that my tail is gone for good."

Yunho backs up a bit and closes his eyes completely focused.

Changmin can see water rising from the sea and forming around him. Yunhos eyes are glowing gold and Changmin is mesmerized. In seconds Changmin is encased in a bubble. As he is about to freak out as he is being brought under, he relaxes once he sees Yunho's reassuring stare.

"Don't be scared Changmin... I'll take care of you." 

Changmin can breathe under water thanks to Yunho, but he still can't see. However, in the distance Changmin can see lights illuminating brightly. The lights are getting closer and Changmin can see that those lights are jellyfish and squid. He feels as if though he is in something better than a dream. 

"Wow! Yunho this is magical."

Yunho appears illuminated, the lights reflecting upon his tail beautifully.

"It is isn't it? But, you have yet to see my world."

Beside him Yunho is swimming along and Changmin is as well. He doesn't understand how it is happening, how he is moving, and why the bio-luminescent animals are lighting the way for them. But, he has to guess that it has to be Yunho's doing.

Yunho shows him the wonders of the sea, introduces him to species he has never even seen or heard of, and shows him the world he lives in.

Changmin believes it to be Atlantis, the island that in ancient Greek times submerged into the ocean. It's a beautiful place, and it appears to be like a city that is in ruins. The castle however is embossed in gold and beautiful jewels, appearing to be like a work of art. 

"This place is my home. This place is Ocearina." Whispers Yunho, making sure that they are hidden from any of the citizens.

Changmin can see many mermaids and merman decorating the water with their beautifully colored tails. He feels as if though he is living in a fantasy.  
He stares at Yunho, every inch of him, and can't help but feel in awe by this being.

Since Changmin is too busy watching Yunho with adoration, he doesn't notice the figure fastly approaching.

"Hello"

Changmin jolts from shock as a merman with an incredible physique and the air of royalty presents himself.

"What do you want Siwon, shouldn't you be sucking up to my father so you can be King?"

"Hello to you to brother. How is life living as a human?" He says with disgust while staring at Changmin.

"It is wonderful Siwon, you should give life on land a chance."

"Why should I give up being a superior being to have limbs I have no use for Yunho?"

"Change is good brother, it helps you grow and learn different things."

"I don't need to change who I am when I already am so great.”

"Right Siwon of course you are. Well farewell brother I must leave."

As Yunho wants to make a speedy retreat with Changmin, Siwon heads straight for him stopping him in his tracks.

"So long brother." 

Siwon comes in for a kiss, but Yunho is reluctant. So Siwon traps his jaw hard and kisses him harshly, all tongue and teeth playing a role in this unwanted action.

Changmin is confused and irritated by this man’s attitude toward Yunho.

Yunho pushes him away his eyes glowing red with anger whilst Siwons eyes are glowing with passion.

"You disgust me Siwon. What would father say knowing you show interest in me?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that Yunho, im taking care of it."

With a failed attempt at kissing Yunho again, Siwon swims away laughing hysterically. But not before popping Changmin's bubble chamber.Changmin starts panicking, so with haste Yunho takes him to the surface and Changmin takes in the air like there is no tomorrow.

"What the hell was that? That fucken asshole!"

He is breathing harshly when he notices Yunhos intense eyes and the water surrounding them bubbling, feeling distinctly warm.

"Yunho…" Changmin drawls out. "What's going on?"

The water is getting hotter by the second which has Changmin terrified.

"Yunho!!!"

Yunhos eyes return to normal and he looks slightly flustered.

"I'm sorry Changmin. Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine you just went a little demonic for a second."

Yunho laughs at Changmin's description which releases some of the tension off of Changmin's body.

"I'm sorry Changmin, Siwon got the best of me and I couldn't control my... abilities.”

"Abilities?" Changmin said with chattering teeth as the realization of being surrounded by freezing water registers. Yunho approaches, holding onto Changmin, and the cold ceases.

~

Once home Changmin checks the clock and it is 2 am. Even though he doesn't want to, he hops into the shower. He starts recalling the night he spent with Yunho and he can't help but feel happy.

It has been a long time since Changmin has felt genuinely happy. Always being surrounded by deadlines and creating music like a machine, he lost himself. But now he feels that spark of wanting to live life at its fullest reignite.

He steps out of the shower and decides to go check up on Yunho. The man is sleeping soundlessly, tendrils of hair obstructing his face. So Changmin decides to remove them and place them behind his ear. With closer inspection, Changmin can see that Yunho has a feminine quality to his face. Giving him a natural softness that contrasts his masculinity. Without realizing it Changmin is in close proximity to Yunho and as he is about to plant a kiss on Yunhos lips, he retracts.

Horrified by his actions Changmin leaves the room.

He enters his bedroom and sits down on the bed feeling bothered by what he was about to do.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why was I going to kiss him?"

Feeling confused he heads towards the living room and decides to drown his confusion in alcohol.

~

He wakes up to a pleasant smell of food, and the first thing he sees is Yunho staring at him while eating a bag of chips.

"I don't know what this is but it tastes wonderful."

As he is stuffing his face, Changmjn stared at him distastefully as Yunhos voice is worsening his headache. 

"Why am I dealing with this mermaid?"

"Good morning Yunho."

Changmin gets up from the couch and stretches, his towel left forgotten.

Yunho is staring at him with wide eyes and his cheeks are changing color quickly. He looks away however, feeling ashamed at staring at Changmin for any longer.

"Ugh I'm going to go outside Minnie."Yunho rushes out of the house, not forgetting to take his bag of chips.

Changmin looks down and takes notice that he is not the only one fully awake.

"This shit would happen to me."

~

While Changmin decides to take care of his “problem” in the shower. Yunho is by the shore, careful not to get wet, and trying his hardest not to think about what he saw.

"Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't ah!" The image flashed in his mind and Yunho smacks his head in an attempt to knock it out of his memory.

To focused on trying not to think about Changmin's "parts," he doesn't notice someone approaching him.

"Hello Yunho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Thanks to those who have commented and to the readers :D


	6. Under Your Skin

Yunho is surprised to see the man he met at the mall the day before.

"Hi Don, how did you find me?"

Yunho asks curiously with a hint of uncomfortableness.

"Well... it just so happens that my place is 40 minutes away from here. I run through here every so often to keep in shape. How come you didn't tell me you live in Cabina Bay?"

"I didn't know, I don't live in these parts. This is Changmin's home, the man you saw with me yesterday."

"How can I not remember, he was practically glaring at me to death."

"That's just Minnie being himself, he has sort of a temper. But, he is a good guy." He says fondly.

"Yunho"

"Yes Don"

"Do you have feelings for that man?"

Yunho becomes flustered, his embarrassment coloring his face at being read so easily. Thankfully their conversation is short lived.

"Yunho!"

Yunho turns to see Changmin heading towards them and he feels calm again.

"Don is it?"

"Minnie right?" Changmin raises an eyebrow in irritation at being called Minnie by someone who isn't Yunho.

"It's Changmin to you."

The air becomes tense, as the two men are staring each other down.

"So Don..." Yunho steps in front of Changmin not wanting whatever is happening between Don and a Changmin to escalate. 

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party okay."

"Alright Yunho ill see you there." Don gets closer and plants a kiss on Yunhos cheek. He then heads of running to the direction of his home. 

Yunho looks at Changmin worriedly for the man is staring at him with furious eyes. 

"So you really are going to that guys party?"

"Do you not want me to go Changmin?"

"Like I said before I don't make the decisions for you."

"No you don't, but I permit you to make suggestions." Yunho steps in closer, their faces merely a breath away. Changmin stares and without his understanding his heart starts beating faster. This only serves to bother Changmin even more. 

"Do whatever you want?" Changmin storms back into his home, leaving Yunho dumbfounded by his anger.

~

It has been 3 hours since Changmin went a little overboard with his attitude, and Yunho still hasn't returned home. Which is turning Changmin into a worried mess. 

"Great Changmin you are total dick. You had no reason to be angry with Yunho because of that douche bag Don." He replays the scene with Don kissing Yunho, and he can't help but feel angry. 

"You really need to control your temper, especially when it comes to the mermaid."

~

Changmin's mind starts drifting and he is thinking about his life in Seoul, his career, and ex-girlfriend. The times he went out with her, the sex, and the fights. Even though he didn't show much emotion when she broke up with him, it did affect him. But unknowingly he starts thinking about Yunho. When they met, the adventures, the smiles the man gives him, and his mood turns from dreadful to happy. 

Another hour already has past and Changmin is extremely worried. 

He goes outside trying to find him, his mind springing up the idea that Yunho went back home. This leaves Changmin even more frantic to find Yunho quickly. 

"Yunho! Yunho!"

He runs down the shore and still no sign of Yunho.

"Dammit Changmin! Why did you have to go off on him."

Just when he is about to give up hope, he hears faint whispers by the rocks. He approaches to find Yunho lying on the rocks and speaking with a merman. 

"Hojoon I have 5 weeks to make it happen, and if I try hard enough..."

"Yunho, don't kid yourself. You just told me that this Changmin person doesn't like men, and if you haven't noticed you are one. Why must you have his love to prove to your father that staying on land is invaluable?"

"Well... Ever since I first laid eyes on him, I fell for him."

"How can you possibly be in love with someone based on a first glance? That is nonsense Yunho, you will end up hurt when this man doesn't return your feelings. And you will have no other choice, but become King and get married."

"All I can do is try Hojoon."

He says with a hopeful smile, which Hojoon reciprocates with shaking his head in disapproval. 

"Then try your hardest. Now I must go, but please remember Yunho... Changmin doesn't have to be the reason for you stay on land. Try to find something else okay?"

"Okay Joonie" and with that Hojoon disappears into the depths. 

Changmin doesn't now what to think about what he just heard. He had an inkling that Yunho likes him, but love him? It's all just a little too much, and like anything that bothers him, he chooses to forget it.

"Yunho"

Yunho is startled to his feet, and from the haste he slipped. However, Changmin caught him around the waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

Yunho moves away quickly, stuttering that it is okay. 

"Look Yunho I know I say I'm sorry a lot, and yet I still treat you harshly. I only act that way because I'm concerned about you. I don't trust that guy Don, and I don't want to see you get hurt." 

"Aww Minnie you are very sweet, but I've dealt with predators that can kill me. Don is nothing I can't handle, and he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Maybe a little overbearing, but not horrible."

Changmin is left speechless, deciding to just trust Yunho rather than try and baby him from the world. 

"Okay Yunho, I'll have more faith in you."

"Good."

Clasping Changmin's hand within his, Yunho starts heading home delighted by the fact that Changmin didn't resist the hand holding. 

~

By the time it is 8:00pm and they have finished eating dinner, Changmin excuses himself. The bug to keep writing music gnawing at the back of his mind. 

He starts putting the finishing touches on a demo he has been working on. Making sure the instrumentals work well with the lyrics before he starts recording his voice. 

Once everything is set, he precedes to sing his latest composition.

~

"Goodbye Love"

I wake up to see your sleeping face again.  
Deceivingly innocent like a child so soft, so harmless.  
My heart is speaking to me, words I wish not to hear.  
Oh! Why did you my supposed one cause me so much...

(I don't want to know)  
You must wake up from this fantasy.  
(I don't want to hear)  
It's for your own good to listen  
(I just want to forget)  
It's not that easy to erase

Why did it turn out this way? Tell me!

You you you  
The one who I gave my heart  
Was it not enough? Didn't I shower you with love?

You you you  
I move the stars for no one, but you became that someone I would carry the world for when it became too much, but in vain.

I'm trying to move on from you replace my love for you with anything.  
Get used to my mornings with just the warmth of the sun and not your warm skin.

Life without you has lost its shine, but I must get used to it.  
I must not feel pain, not for you a single tear will I shed.

(Don't come back)  
With words of forgiveness, of love.  
(Don't put my heart through more pain)  
For it is still bleeding from the blow you gave it.  
(Respect my wish)  
Stop being selfish 

For once can you think of me please?

You you you  
The one who I gave my heart  
Was it not enough? Didn't I shower you with love.

You you you  
I move the stars for no one, but you became that someone I would carry the world for when it became too much, but in vain.

You you you x2

No more! 

It will no longer be about you you you  
I'm done with this love, my love for you died when your love for me ceased to be something special.

I I I I will carry on and protect my love for my destined half, for the one who will forever keep it locked... in their heart. 

~

"Wow... You have a beautiful voice Changmin." 

Changmin starts to blush, since no one really has heard him sing other than the people he works with. 

"Thanks."

Changmin starts organizing his station, becoming all fidgety about the situation. Yunho approaches and sits next to him, lowering his hands on the keyboard and starts playing. Fingers swiftly creating melodies that have Changmin's ears in pure bless. 

Once he stops playing he starts laughing embarrassed. 

"Why are you laughing Yunho?"

"I'm just a little shy that's all," replies Yunho with a giggle that has Changmin internally awing at the cuteness. 

"So cute," Changmin tenses realizing he said that out loud.

"You think I'm cute Changmin?" Yunho asks playfully scooting closer until his head rests on Changmin's shoulder. 

With palms getting sweaty from nervousness, Changmin can't stop staring into those slanted eyes completely fixated by them. 

Their rich color, the way they have the uncanny ability to sparkle and exude innocence. 

Without thinking about it he responds with a yes which startles Yunho, but never the less makes him smile. They are staring each other down. Minds completely occupied with different thoughts.

"What are you doing Changmin, this isn't right." 

"I think he feels something for you Yunho."

Yunho stares at Changmin's wide lips, remembering how they felt against his own the day he kissed Changmin on their first meeting. It was a small peck, given to the man because of his excitement. The time after that, when they were in the ocean, was because Yunho had already decided that this man was the one for him. 

Changmin stares completely at a loss. One part of him wants to taste the mans lips. The other part is telling him that he is not interested in men, he never has been and never will. 

As Yunho closes his eyes to plant a kiss, Changmin gets up hastily excusing himself and heads off to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Yunho sits their feeling giddy at Changmin's reaction. 

"You may try to avoid it Minnie, but I've already gotten under your skin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update XD Next chapter will be about the party. What will happen?


	7. Kiss it Better

Twisting and turning on his bed, Changmin finds himself dreaming having sex with his ex.

It starts out like any other encounter he's had with her, but as they start the act, Changmin distinctly feels nothing. Even though he is aroused, he feels no passion, no real motivation to claim her.

Unexpectedly Changmin can hear a door open, the person behind those doors no other than Yunho, looking distraught at what he is seeing.

Changmin removes himself from the girl, quickly putting on some boxers to chase after Yunho.

He runs out of the door and is met with darkness. As he is walking along this emptiness he can see Yunho. He is about to run towards him, but people start appearing out of nowhere obstructing him from Yunho.

First he sees his friend Kyuhyun, as the male is moving his mouth no words are coming out, but a message in a bubble does reading "So you are gay? Who would have known?"

Kyuhyun then disappears and his ex Yurah appears. "So the reason we didn't work out was because you were thinking about a guy? Interesting... never would have thought you would be gay Chami."

Next up is his parents and he is terrified by their disapproving faces, words not needed as their expression is more than enough.

Once they all disappear he is left with Yunho extending his hand with hopeful eyes. Changmin takes it kissing the back of it softly, feeling happy. But, behind Yunho he can see the characters from before and Changmin let's go of Yunho's hand as if he's touched fire.

The darkness surrounding him turns into water and he can see Yunho sinking. Changmin yells out for him, but Yunho is already to far down and all he can see is a small figure in the water. Changmin starts to panic seeing red rising from the water, believing it to be blood, so he rises to the top of the water to take in the air...

"Ah! hu hu hu hu" Changmin is heavily breathing holding onto his chest, his nightmare stealing his breath away.

"What the hell was that?" As Changmin is thinking about what his dream means, Yunho comes barging in worried.

"Changmin what's wrong?" He approaches the bed taking a seat next to Changmin and checking him for anything out of the ordinary.

"Did something happen?" Yunho wipes the sweat off of Changmin's forehead with the back of his hand, which Changmin finds it to be a very sweet gesture.

"I'm fine Yunho I just had a nightmare."

"Oh okay good... Then lay back down so I can tuck you in."

Positioning himself comfortably, Yunho begins to tuck him in and brushes Changmin's bangs away from his eyes.

Staring up at him Changmin is still freaked out about his dream, but the tender care and his need for sleep are lulling him back to dreamland.

"Sleep Minnie... Sleep..."

~

As Changmin wakes up he can feel warmth within his arms, so reluctantly he opens his eyes and sees caramel hair tickling his face. He sits up careful not to wake up the person sleeping with him.

Yunho is softly snoring and Changmin cant help but think that Yunho looks so adorable in this state. While staring at Yunho he can see the others eyes slowly fluttering awake, so Changmin lays back down and pretends to be asleep.

Yunho rises and stretches his arms , mewling at his muscles relaxing.

His eyes land on Changmin and those lips naturally perk up.

"I must have fallen asleep with Changmin while I was comforting him. "

Yunho starts caressing Changmin's face with delicate fingers, tracing gently over every surface stopping at the lips.

"So handsome..."

"Yunho! Yunho!"

Yunho turns his attention to the voice calling him. It is Hojoon, he appears to be in a flower vase.

"Keep it down Joon, Changmin is sleeping."

"Sorry but I have news to tell you."

What is it?"

"Your father already decided who would be your partner in marriage."

"What?! Who!"

"It's Siwon... Look I gotta go Yunho, in the palace you can't be too safe revealing this information. Bye."

Yunho reclines back on the bed both hands over his face as panic sits in at what his fate could be.

"No... how could my father do this to me?"

As soft whimpers escape Yunho, Changmin decides to wake up and stop feigning sleep. Feeling a strong need to make the man stop crying.

"Yunho?"

Yunho gasps and quickly removes all traces of sadness and tears.

"Oh! Good Morning, I hope you had a good night sleep."

Changmin heard everything, and he can't help but feel for the man.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Changmin is surprised at his questions, for he is never one to get involved with people's problems.

"Nothing's wrong Changmin, I just had something in my eye." He says with a plastic smile. Changmin doesn't like the falseness behind it. Deciding not to push for answers, Changmin suggests that they start getting ready for the day.

~

As Changmin is drying his hair, Yunho is in the living room watching a documentary on Shark Finning.

"Shark finning is not only inhuman and tortuous to the animal, but it is also affecting the oceans ecosystem. By removing these apex predators from the sea, the regulation of other animals would be out of balance. Not only would their be an imbalance of many different species, but habitats would also suffer..."

Yunho turns off the t.v. feeling horribly saddened by this information.

"How can people do that? How can someone just kill an animal so brutally?"

Thinking about his home, he could see how over the years it had gotten worse and worse.

"These humans are destroying my home, and nobody is standing up for it. How can that be? I thought humans were good, but maybe I was wrong."

Yunho recalls Changmin and how he has treated him, given him shelter, food, and even other things like underwear and teddy bears.

"No, not all people are bad."

" Yunho you can take a shower now while I make us something to eat okay."

"Okay Minnie," jumping out of the sofa Yunho merrily makes his way to Changmin and gives him a tight hug. Which makes Changmin confused.

While still hugging Changmin, Yunho looks straight at him"You're a good man Changmin." With a sneaky peck to the nose, Yunho runs off to the bathroom.

Changmin's face burns up from the gesture.

"What did I tell that guy about showing too much affection." He grumbles to himself, but a small smile escapes the supposedly irritated man .

Whilst taking a shower, Yunho is reminded of what he saw on the T.V.

"I must do something to help my home, but what? What possible influence can I make in this world when I'm just a spec in it?!"

~

In the kitchen, Changmin is almost finished putting the finishing touches on their breakfast when he receives a call on his cell.

"What's up bastard!"

"Hello to you to Kyuhyun... What's up man?"

"Just checking up on you on your little vacation. So how's your girl Yurah? Are you guys having some much needed alone time?" Kyuhyun asks suggestively.

"Actually Yurah is not my girl anymore, she broke up with me."

"Oh... It's for the best I never really like her anyways. So... since you are free, are you hooking up with some hot bikini babes?"

"You seriously need to get laid Kyuhyun, all you have in your mind is sex."

"Please like your not a horn dog."

"I have this thing called self-control. I'm not just some horny dog ready to pounce on anything with a vagina. "

"Riiiggghht... Well I got to get back to work, but if you want to talk about anything remember I'm here for whatever you need."

"Ya Kyu I know." Changmin says with an appreciative smile.

"Alright then see ya."

"See ya"

Shaking his head in amusement of his friends words, he doesn't notice Yunho coming down the stairs with a dress on.

"Chami!" Yunho yells excitedly to grab Changmin's attention.

Looking up, Changmin's eyes pop out and they are glancing all over Yunho's body, drinking in the image before him.

Changmin is extremely impressed at how well Yunho looks in that flowey floral dress. He is especially most impressed by the others chest and how it resembles a pair of women's breasts.

"Damn" Changmin thinks in his head while staring at Yunho with a blank stare. Yunho must have picked that dress out while they were shopping for clothes.

"Changmin?" Yunho approaches and Changmin moves backwards, an as the other man comes closer he takes more steps back.

"Owww!!!" Unfortunately for Changmin he moves towards the stove and puts his hands directly on top of it.

Acting quickly Yunho takes Changmin's hands in his own, and Changmin can no longer feel the burn. Instead his hands feel cool. Yunhos eyes are glowing red as he works his magic to help decrease Changmin's pain. Once icicles start forming within their joined hands, Yunhos eyes return to their lovely  
brown color.

"All better Chami? Or do you want me to kiss it better?"

All of a sudden becoming shy by the question, all Changmin can do is nod his head dumbly.

Taking Changmin's hand he proceeds to peck each finger delicately, and does the same to the other. All the while Changmin is staring at Yunhos lips, and he has this intense feeling of wanting to taste the man.

"This isn't right why am I letting this man do this to me?"

Taking his hands back Changmin awkwardly clears his throat to speak. "Yunho, men don't wear dresses. Take it off and put on a shirt and some jeans, you look ridiculous."

"Why? This is way more comfortable than wearing a shirt and pants."

"I told you already, it is weird for a man to wear a dress it is not appropriate."

"Fine!" Stomping away, making his way to the guest bedroom, Yunho appraises himself in the mirror. Seeing nothing wrong with the way he looks, he was made to feel ashamed and he can't help but feel hurt by Changmin's words.

Sitting at the table, furiously eating his pancakes and bacon, that familiar feeling of guilt resurfaces.

"I shouldn't feel bad, I was helping him. If he went out like that..."

Changmin starts imagining all the horrible people in this world and how they would inevitably hurt Yunho. No chance in hell would he let anybody hurt Yunho... never.

~

Never coming back downstairs after there argument, Changmin checks up on Yunho. The door is ajar and carefully peeking, he looks inside to see what Yunho is up to.

Listening carefully he could hear Yunho singing, completely entranced by the voice like a siren call. He makes his way inside the bedroom stopping right behind Yunho, were he is standing by the window. Still listening to the lovely voice, Changmin has an incredible urge to wrap Yunho in an embrace, but he refrains.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Turning around and looking at Changmin unimpressed by his words, he sits on the bed holding his deer plushie closely.

"Why am I always in this predicament?" Changmin asks himself.

"Look Yunho no matter what I do or say I always end up hurting you, but you have to believe me that that is not my intention. If you go out there looking like you did this morning, people will be hateful towards you. Maybe my way of protecting you isn't the greatest, but it is coming from a good place."

Still without saying a word, Changmin starts thinking about how he can make Yunho happy again.

"Okay Yunho since the dress issue seems to be very important you, lets make a deal. You can wear a dress, but only while in the house. Do we have a deal?"

Looking up to meet Changmin eyes, Yunho considers Changmin's words.

"Okay I agree, but first you must give me a kiss." Yunho asks Iike a petulant child, meeting Changmin's eyes in a challenge.

Changmin gulps and a part of his brain is telling him to do it, and the other part is telling him it is a very bad idea.

Since he had been taking to long in deciding, Yunho gets up from the bed to make his exit. He doesn't make it very far though as Changmin grabs him by the arm and reels him against his chest.

"Are you sure you want this Yunho?"  
Blushing profusely the other looks away and nods gently.

"Ya... now all of a sudden he's shy."

Lifting the mans chin to meet him eye to eye, he can't believe he is doing this.

Yunho is staring at him nervously, but with eager eyes.

Without another word, Changmin closes in and gives a barely there peck to the smaller man.

When he pulls apart he can see Yunho standing there with closed eyes, when those smoky brown eyes pierce his, Changmin can't help himself.

Their lips meet again in a dance that starts of slowly and tentatively, to more passionate.

Without registering it, Changmin has lowered Yunho to the bed lips still locked together. With his hands on Changmin's chest, Yunho can feel the others racing heart.

Their kiss goes on for minutes, both of them thoroughly enjoying the moment. Until Changmin's phone rings.

Changmin jumps up the bed staring at Yunho in disbelief, before he runs to his room.

~

Changmin picks up the phone to have his boss on the other line.

" Changmin I need that new song you wrote for tonight. Can you do it?"

"Ahh yes I just need to do some adjustments, but other than that it well be done."

"Great later Changmin."

"Later..."

Dropping his phone on the bed, Changmin recounts his kissing session with Yunho. He can't help but feel disturbed at his actions, but at the same time , he would do it again in a heart beat.

However, he is feeling scared about this new development. While he is collecting his thoughts Yunho knocks on his door softly. Looking up, Changmin's palms begin to sweat. He's at a lost on what to do and say.

Yunho makes his way towards him, siting next to him. There is an awkward silence, that is eagerly broken by Yunho.

"So Changmin are you going to go to the party with me?" He asks excitedly.

"Damn that's right, that dumb ass Don invited Yunho to his stupid party."

"I can't Yunho l, I have work to finish. My boss called telling me he needed a song I've been working on asap."

"Is it because of the kiss that you don't want to go, do you want to avoid me Changmin?"

Yunho looks like a kicked puppy and it hurts Changmin more than he wants to admit it.

"No Yunho it's not because of that. I... It was nice kissing you, but I have a job to do. How about you go and I'll catch up with you when I'm done, it won't take long anyways okay?"

Becoming cheerful again with Changmin's words, Yunho wraps his arms around the others waist in a tight hug.

"I can't believe grumpy Chami is starting to like me."

With those words uttered, the realization of what he did hit him hard. Yunho is in love with him, and kissing him will bring his hopes up. It hits him even harder to realize that maybe, just maybe being with Yunho doesn't seem so bizarre after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever... any spelling mistakes = my bad. For reals... the next chapter will be about the party.


	8. Drink's and Confession's

"Are you all ready Yunho?!"

Changmin yells out from his room, while working on the song.

"Yes!!!"

He can hear footsteps approaching him so he stares up to see Yunho all dressed up.

He is wearing a black collared shirt with tight fitted black jeans. His shoulder length hair is in a ponytail, shells adorning the rather fetching look.

"You look ugh... you look great," Changmin says intelligently.

"Do you really think so Changmin?" Says Yunho while smoothing down his hair.

Approaching Yunho, Changmin takes Yunho's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

" I think so, you look beautiful," he answers honestly.

With cheeks blooming pink, Yunho looks away and hugs Changmin. The other man hugging back, burying his nose in the mans neck, floored by the sweet scent that is purely Yunho.

Pulling away Yunho looks into Changmin's eyes and with his own asks for permission to kiss the tall man. Which Changmin responds with a soft kiss.

Smiling intensely Yunho says his goodbyes to head over to the party.

"The taxi is waiting for you downstairs. Take this money and this phone and don't hesitate to call me for anything."

"You are coming though right?"

"Yes ill be there, don't worry Yunho."

With a last kiss goodbye Yunho starts making his way outside to catch his taxi.

Looking at him leave leaves Changmin missing the man already. He takes a seat, putting the finishing touches on his song, when his mind gets distracted by the mermaid. How the mans lips felt against his own, how it felt being on top of Yunho on the bed, it was heavenly. But, Changmin can't help but feel that whatever is happening between them is wrong, but it feels right.

He wills the thought away, before his body starts heating up from the memory.

~

As Yunhos arrives to the party he is immediately mesmerized by the stature of the house, but most of all the glowing lights and booming music.

"Wow!"

A pair of hands cover his eyes and Yunho immediately frees himself to see whose hands they belong to.

"Don! You scared me!"

"Haha sorry Yunho, I didn't mean to."

Staying silent, Don is appraising Yunho up and down making the other feel under a microscope.

Eyes landing on Yunho's uneasy ones, Don smiles.

"You look great Yunho, beautiful even." He says brushing Yunhos bangs away. Admiring his features to the mole above his upper lip, to his cat-like eyes.

"Don!"

Looking over Yunho, Don sees a familiar figure.

"Ray! I haven't seen you in forever, I'm glad you've finally decided to go out and have some fun."

Don approaches Ray crouching a bit to give the man a hug.

Yunho is surprised to see this man in a chair with wheels, but now that he remembers, he did see someone similar to him at the mall and Changmin said that it was called a wheelchair. It is used by people who have paralysis, or recovering from injuries. Yunho doesn't want to feel bad for the man because he is in a wheelchair, but he can't help but feel upset that their are people in the world who can't experience what he has come to love so much.

"Hey Ray let me introduce you to my friend. This is Yunho, Yunho this is Ray."

"Hi Ray! It's nice to meet you!" Yunho chirps excitedly, coming closer he hugs the man tightly. Ray looks up at Don with a weirded out expression, which Don replies with a smile.

"Ya nice to meet you," Ray responds dryly.

"Really? It doesn't sound like it," Yunho says while chuckling. "But that's okay not everyone you meet will like you."

Not knowing what to say, Ray looks away feeling kind of bad that Yunho felt he was being snubbed. Even though that was his intention.

"Don't pay much attention to Rays attitude Yunho, he's that way with everyone. Besides, who wouldn't like you?" Don approaches Yunho and wraps a hand around the others slim waist.

Looking at Yunho's uncomfortable expression, Ray requests of Don to bring him a drink. Don lets go of Yunho reluctantly to fulfill his cousins request.

As Don leaves their is an awkward atmosphere. Wringing his hands together Yunho is contemplating saying something, but Ray beats him to it.

"Yunho I'm sorry about my attitude towards you, you didn't disserve that."

Yunho looks at him surprised, but a pleased smile appears on his lips.

"Thank you for saying sorry Ray, it shows me that under that tough man their is a good man."

Smiling again brightly, Yunho manages to get a small grin from the man.

"You should be heading in Yunho and have fun."

"You're not coming in Ray?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, I can't be much of a party machine considering I can't walk." Said Ray with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Looking at the sky, their is a question pondering in Yunhos mind.

"So because you can't walk you are going to stop enjoying life?"

Ray looks at Yunho surprised and at a lost at what to say.

"Think of what you have rather than don't, it may be difficult but its better to value other things in your life."

"Yunho come on in!" Yells out Don over the loud music.

"Okay coming!"

"Hopefully you change your mind and come inside."

~

"Amazing!" Yunho is looking around to see a lot of people moving around, lights flashing of many different colors, and the music playing. The music however, is what's makes his body feel a certain way.

"Come on Yunho! Don't you wanna dance?" Yells Don over the booming music.

"I don't... I don't know how to dance." Yunho looks down embarrassed that he doesn't know how to dance.

"Hey it's fine there is nothing really much to it. Just move your body to the rhythm."

Looking at him skeptically, Yunho slowly starts moving to the music easily attracting the attention of everyone on the dance floor.

Yunho can't explain it, but he feels the music take over him, the whole world slowly fading and all that remains is him and the music.

As the music changes course to a more boisterous sound his movements become more intense.

People start cheering which breaks Yunho out of his trance.

"Wow Yunho I thought you couldn't dance."

"Ya neither did I" says Yunho in wonder.

~

Back at the studio Changmin was doing final sound checks to his song.

"Okay it's perfect."

Changmin called his manager to inform him that he already sent the song and started getting ready.

He's styling his hair when his phone starts ringing and recognizes it to be Yunho, since he gave him a phone.

"Don't worry Yunho ill be there in a whi-"

"Chammmi!!!"

"Oh crap," Changmin looks up at the ceiling and pulls his hair in worry ,considering that Yunho sounds drunk.

"Chami what's ta...taking loooong?!"

"Yunho ill be there don't worry, but I need you to listen to me okay Yunho."

"Okay I'm all ears Cham Cham."

" Look I need you to be extra careful okay? Wait for me and I'll be there quickly. Remember be safe!"

"You got it man!"

*click*

"This mermaid is going to give me a heart attack. "

~

After getting quickly put together Changmin hastily makes his way into the home. He is temporarily blinded by all the strobe lights.

Looking around he sees bodies dancing, some people making out, and a bunch of drunkards. But he still hasn't located Yunho.

"Yunho! Yunho!"

Changmin maneuvers himself through the crowd scanning for the mermaid.

"Where the hell is this guy?!"

He makes his way outside to the pool area and still no sign of Yunho, which is getting Changmin more anxious with worry.

Running back into the home with one final look around, he decided to go upstairs.

It takes him 2 bedrooms and one bathroom to finally discover Yunho in room number 3.

His eyes spring open and his heart sinks at the sight before him.

Yunho is on the bed shirtless hair ruffled and out of place, and with him he can see Don on the bed in the same state, but he is completely naked.

Changmin just stares, eyes roaming over the couple on the bed, his brain trying to rationalize what he is seeing. Don moves to pull Yunho close to him and that's when Changmin springs into action.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Don wakes up startled looking around with hazy eyes, while Yunho grunts his displeasure of being disrupted from his sleep.

Don spots an infuriated Changmin and he starts stretching his stiff limbs.

"Great I'm glad you were able to come." Don said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What is going on in here? And can you put some pants on!"

Don did a once over to see he's naked and grabs at the towel abandoned on the bed.

"What do you think went on in here?" Don says with a satisfied smirk on his face. Changmin can't help but glare harder, hands in fists by Dons response.

"Don't play games with me Don! What did you to Yunho!?"

"Changmin?"

The two men turn to see Yunho trying to get up from the bed with much difficulty, looking as if though he is in pain.

Don rushes over to him and supports Yunho to sit up straight.

"I'm sorry Yunho, I should have taken it easy with you."

Yunho grumbles and makes eye contact with Changmin, resulting in the man showing a sloppy smile.

"Minnie you came" Yunho looks weak and disheveled, Changmin can't help the tightening feeling in his heart at thinking that Don and Yunho were together.

"Maybe I should have stayed home, I didn't want to interrupt your fucking with Don," Spits out Changmin venomously, staring at Yunho with distaste.

Yunho looks shocked and hurt by Changmin's words, eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears.

"What are you saying Changmin? Why are you speaking to me that way?"

"Are you serious Yunho? I find you here practically naked laying with a man in bed and you are telling me what am I talking about! You were getting fucked by Don!!! That's what I'm saying you fucking whore!!!"

Breathing harshly with anger Changmin is surprised when Yunho gets up from the bed and slaps him. With his face burning, Changmin looks at an angry Yunho, an anger that he has never felt nor seen with the man. It gives him goosebumps to see the gentle man look so enraged.

"Don't you ever in your life disrespect me again Changmin!!! Never in your life!!!"

Before Yunho starts crying he makes his way quickly to the restroom and locks himself inside their.

Changmin can hear Don whistling face edged with amusement.

"You fucked up big time buddy." Says Don gleefully which makes Changmin as much angry as he is confused.

"Cut the bull shit and get on with it Don."

"Nothing happened between me and Yunho. I didn't know he was a light weight so I gave some alcohol and it was not pretty."

Changmin recalls when Yunho called him sounding drunk.

" He only had two glasses and he was drunk. He then puked all over me and proceeded to pass out. I took him to my room to quickly wash him up since he kinda got puke on himself too. I then took a much needed shower. Once I was done, Yunho was resting peacefully in my bed and I couldn't help but lay next to him, he looked so adorable. I was naked because I still had my towel on my waist... So there you have it, besides I would never do anything bad to Yunho."

Changmin's heart sank, it was all a misunderstanding, but how can he take back what he said to Yunho.

"Fuck!" Changmin pulls at his hair feeling guilty ass hell for assuming the worst, and he feels horrible for treating Yunho the way he did.

Changmin walks to the bathroom door, knocking gently pleading for Yunho to let him in. He tries for several minutes but he never gets a response.

In a panic Changmin tries to force the door open, but Don tells him he can get in from the other room. Changmin races to the other room and opens the bathroom door to find nobody, nothing but a clean bathroom and an open window.

"Oh no! Yunho!"

Changmin races out of the house calling out Yunhos name.

"Yunho! Yunho!!!"

Changmin can't help but feel like a total asshole. More than once he has been unnecessarily mean to Yunho, but this time Yunho probably won't forgive him.

It is raining hard and Changmin can hear the booming noise of thunder overhead. Something tells him that he might have something to do with it.

Yunho is nowhere to be found and Changmin has the suspicion that Yunho could have gotten in the water. So he starts shouting out to sea hoping to the heavens that Yunho hears him.

"Yunho if you can hear me I'm sorry for what I told you. I was being stupid, I am stupid for disrespecting you! It's just when I though you had been with Don I was jealous! I felt jealous and hurt that you could have been with him after you said you loved me! I don't understand why I felt that way, and ever since I met you I've been scared of what you make me feel! I know I have said sorry many times and I'm still hurting you, but that's only because I have been denying how I feel about you! Yunho... I may be starting to fall for you!!!"

Falling to his knees, Changmin looks out too the sea and their is no sign of Yunho. He is panting, out of breath by his speech, hopeless that Yunho will forgive him.

"Changmin"

Changmin stands up quickly and looks behind him to find an upset looking Yunho. Not knowing what to do or say Changmin just stays put waiting to hear from the merman.

"Changmin you have hurt me so many times and this time had to be the most painful. I was honest to you when I said I loved you. If what you are saying is true, that you are starting to like me, I don't know if I'm willing to accept your feelings. I'm scared of you hurting me again."

Approaching Yunho slowly he places a tentative hand on the others cheek, amazed that this man has been able to get into his heart so easily.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't mean to. It's just... I'm terrified of what I am feeling about you, these feelings make me lash out at you because I am unsettled by them. But... I don't want to hide it anymore, I like you and I want to give whatever I am feeling for you a shot. So please forgive me, forgive this stupid big eared idiot."

Looking troubled and biting his lower lip, Yunho seems to be contemplating hard whether to forgive or just simply forget Changmin.

Acting quickly Changmin takes Yunho into his arms and gently kisses him, and Yunho is lost to his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever since I have been focused with school and work. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) If you guys see any misspellings please let me know.


	9. Things are Starting to Look Up

It's been two weeks since that incident at the party, and it has been nothing but smooth sailing. 

They have been going on dates, by Yunhos request, to every location possible. The mountains to hike, the movies, restaurants, amusement parks, and so on. 

Changmin hasn't gone out in a whole year as much as he has been going out for the past two weeks. But, he has to admit that spending so much time with Yunho makes him feel incredibly happy and free. Yes Yunho can be a handful, and a a cuddly ball of never ending questions about everything, but he wouldn't change how he is for the world. Yunho has this uncanny ability to make Changmin feel free, and his never ending show of affection for him has Changmin feeling as if though he is the most special person in the world.   
~

It's a Friday morning and Changmin wakes up to a head full of strawberry smelling hair close to his face. He also wakes up to a hard-on pressed up against a sleeping Yunho.

He feels highly uncomfortable and wants to move to relieve himself, but Yunho moves to wrap himself around his body. 

Changmin is inspecting Yunhos face and starts caressing smooth cheeks. Yunho makes grunting noises of disapproval before his eyes slowly open. Upon seeing Changmin Yunho can't help but crack a smile. 

"Good morning Minnie."

"Good morning beautiful" he says with a smirk, knowing that Yunho will blush like he always does when he compliments the merman. 

"Shut up" he says softly against the smooth skin of Changmin's neck. The sensation of his breath against his skin making him feel hot. His erection gets excited at the prospect of having those lips mouthing around the head.

Feeling daring and sexually charged Changmin decides to talk to Yunho about sex. 

"What about it Chami?" Yunho asks warily.

"Have you ever had sex?" He asks huskily, hand steadily stroking his boner while focusing on Yunho. 

"No! Of course not! I haven't met... the right person before." 

"Before? How about now? Have you found that person yet?"

"I have." Yunho says sincerely, so genuinely, that it makes Changmin's heart beat faster. 

They start kissing languidly, just enjoying each others kisses. Then roaming hands find themselves under Yunhos shirt, making their way up his chest. 

"Umm Changmin?" Lost in the feel of Yunho, Changmin doesn't even hear the man speak. 

Climbing over him, Changmin positions himself within Yunhos legs and starts grinding himself on Yunho. 

Panicking, Yunho is pushing Changmin away, and where he lacks in strength he makes up with his powers. Staring at the flower vase the water starts bubbling and then... 

BOOM!

"Ah!!!" Changmin falls off the bed in shock, staring at the scattered pieces of glass and water drenching the carpet.

Standing over him Yunho is putting himself together staring at Changmin intensely. 

"Listen here Changmin, it looks like to me that you like to move rather quickly, but I don't. I am not the type that gives themselves easily and yes I may love you, but... I don't feel like I am ready to... to give myself to you like that yet." 

Their is silence between them that has Yunho feeling as if though he did something wrong in stopping Changmin. He is nervous and slightly shaking not knowing what to do. 

Changmin approaches him slowly embracing him tightly, apologizing for being a brute to Yunho. 

"I understand Yunho, I won't push you until you feel you can truly trust me."

Yunhos heart soars at Changmin showing him respect and taking things slowly.

"Thanks Min-ah I knew you would be a respectable young man, ever since I saw you."

"I may be a man but I am definitely not younger than you... Besides how old are you Yunho?"

"I haven't told you? Haha will actually ill be turning 20 soon."

"What?! You are 19!!! You are just a baby!"

"Yes Minnie I am 19 and I am not a baby silly, and once I turn 20 I'm supposed to be taking the crown, unless I prove to my father why I believe that land is just as preciuos as the sea. Having found you had been the most luckiest day of my life... For I found the most beautiful thing that could exist in this world... love."

Changmin hides his face in Yunhos neck, heart pounding painfully against his chest. Feeling it grow incredibly with the amount of love he is receiving.

~

Back in Ocearina Yunhos father is enraged at what he was able to see until the flower vase exploded. 

"Ahhh!!! How can this be happening? My son with a human!!! Dammit why did he have to fall in love with that human?! Now I will never get him to be king!"

Siwon is in the room eyes rolling at his fathers over the top attitude.

"Why does Yunho have to be the king? I mean I can be the king considering we are to be wed."

"Yunho has to be king because he is a first born, he has to be my successor. It's simply a tradition that has been happening for centuries. What I will change is him having to get married, if I give him that option he will hopefully agree to be king."

"I thought you said in making me marry him it would keep him in line because I know the responsibility of royal duties! And besides, don't you thinks its time for a change of traditions, I mean Yunho never liked being called a prince let alone will he accept being a king."

"He will be King and that is final!!!" With that final word Poseidon swam away.

"You fucking idiot" said Siwon seethingly. "I will be King and I will make Yunho mine, I'll make sure of it." 

~

While Yunho is outside gardening, or better yet just getting super dirty and putting the seeds on top of the dirt rather than under, Changmin is video chatting with Kyuhyun. 

"Chang man what's up!"

"Kyuhyun I like a guy."

Their is momentary silence, both men staring each other down, one with worry and the other with confusion.

"What did you say Changmin?" Sighing Changmin repeats what he said. 

"I like a guy."

"Okay~ by like you mean having a crush on him correct?"

"Yes"

"Well... Who is this guy that has you wrapped around his finger?"

Changmin is so relived that his best friend Kyuhyun didn't react negatively to his revelation.

"Wait you are not freaked out about this Kyu? I thought you would disown me as your friend."

"Seriously dude what kind of friend do you take me for? Okay you like a guy big whoop. Do you want me to take out my hanky and cry about it? It's cool Changmin as long as your happy man."

Without words Changmin feels as if though he is going to cry at having such an amazing friend.

"Thanks Kyu."

"Ya ya don't get all mushy on me. Now who's this guy?"

"Here I'll show you," standing up from his desk Changmin takes his laptop and directs it towards Yunho, who got even more messier than before. 

"Zoom in man I can't see him!"

Rolling his eyes at Kyuhyuns request he does what he is told.

"Seems like you got yourself a little wife their Changmin, he is already putting flowers up in your home how very domestic. He's quite pretty and young isn't he?"

"Seriously Kyu you are even perving on him?"

"Hey I'm just honest... So this is the guy that has managed to turn around the horn dog."

"I don't know what it is... But ever since I met him I knew my life wouldn't be the same." 

"Wow you've got it bad Changmin. What's so special about this person anyways."

"More than you will ever know."

~

Now that Changmin is done chatting with Kyuhyun and Yunho just finished showering, Yunho propositioned that they should go clubbing because he saw it on t.v. and thought it would be fun. Much to Changmin's chagrin he agrees reluctantly. 

~

At the club many eyes roam to Yunho , with his blue fitted jeans, simple white top, and blazer. Changmin is stressing by all the hungry eyes on Yunho, both women and man alike. He can't help but regret listening to Yunho and bringing him here.

It starts out okay with Changmin and Yunho sitting and having a drink, but then a song comes on that makes Yunho want to start dancing.

He gets up pulling on Changmin's hand to get him to dance, the other not budging at all. 

"Yunho I can't dance, you go ahead ill be waiting right here."

"It's no fun by myself Chami, please come with me."

"I can't dance Yunho, just go have fun okay." 

With a disillusioned look Yunho makes his way to the moving bodies, easily picking up a rhythm that makes him look like dancing sex. Hips moving, swaying as if he's been dancing forever. Changmin can't help but look at Yunho intently, feeling hot and bothered by the others sensual performance on the dance floor. Yunho is staring right back at him with a playfully wicked smile giving him a show.

"This is interesting," Changmin is smirking at him sitting relaxed and enjoying the performance that is all his, taking a sip of the hard alcohol. 

Their hot moment is broken when a guy appears behind Yunho and starts grinding on him, holding Yunho hostage against him. The guy obviously wasted starts mouthing at Yunho's neck, and Yunho wants to get away but he can't, considering this guy is twice his size. Changmin gets up immediately, pushing his way through the crowd and pulling Yunho away from the man who had him captive. 

Yunho looks terrified as the guy and Changmin are staring each other down, both of them looking like raging bulls. 

"Get the fuck away, don't you see that he doesn't want your pathetic ass!" 

"With the way he was grinding against me I would say he wants something else," he says while grabbing his bulge and staring at Yunho suggestively. 

Pissed off Changmin swings and drops the guy cold on the floor, with Yunho gasping in shock. Some people try to help the guy while others are cheering for Changmin's heroic action. Pulling Yunho out of the club, Changmin is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey hold on a minute." Irritated, Changmin looks at this man with so much anger that it makes the guy gulp. 

"Look I don't want to cause you any trouble, but here." He hands over a card to Yunho that have them both confused. " I'm a scout from RD entertainment , and you have the look we are looking for for our next artist. Just think about it and give me a call if you are interested." Just as quickly as he appeared he disappeared. 

Changmin takes the card from Yunho, recognizing the company as his company's competition. 

~

Once they arrive home Yunho asks a burning question. 

"What did that man mean by artist Chami?" 

"It means he wants to make you a performer, basically a puppet that sings and dances to make millions of fans and money." 

"So for a living I can dance and sing?!" Asks Yunho excitedly, considering those are the two things he loves to do. 

"That would be perfect, what better way to prove to my father that being on land is important!" 

"You are going to tell Poseidon that your great purpose to staying on land is to become a recording artist? I thought your love for me would be enough, you know like in that one movie. "

"Changminnie you are the most important reason why I am staying, but in doing this I can become an ambassador for the ocean!"

"Ummm come again..."

"It means I can help stop overfishing, and the over killing of sharks, pollution, and-"

Shuting him up with a kiss, that leads to a more passionate one, tongues start playing with one another. As they pull away a string of saliva connects them, an embarrassed Yunho can't help but bury his face in Changmin's chest. Chuckling at Yunhos shyness, Changmin takes Yunhos burning face in his rough hands to kiss him again. " How can you be so shy when in the club you were dancing for me so provocatively?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Yunho says innocently. 

"Oh...you don't?" Says Changmin, a smirk decorating his face.

"Not. A. Clue." Yunho giggles and leaves Changmin behind heading straight for his bedroom. Catching up behind him, Changmin scoops up Yunho bridal style and places him on his bed. 

Falling with an umph, Changmin takes notice of rosy cheeks and disheveled hair, wich has Changmin starting to sport an erection. But he wills it away not wanting to rush the Merman like earlier today. 

He slips into bed with him holding him closely,surprised at how affectionate he is being with someone, a man, Yunho. 

"I can't believe everything is falling into place for me Changmin, im the luckiest person ever," he says with a radiant smile. 

"With finding love and having in my grasp the possibility of helping out my home, my father will have to accept the fact that I am renouncing the crown."

"Are you sure it will be that easy Yunho? Your old man probably only let you live on earth for a month to appease you, but is he really going to support your decision in you staying here?" 

"We'll he is just going to have accept it." Looking at Changmin purposefully, Yunho gives him a smoldering kiss that leaves Changmin in a daze. "Now that I have love, I'm not going to give it up." 

Changmin's heart swelled, how can someone be so loving and open about how they feel? Changmin knows that he was never the type to show his love with gestures or words, but with Yunho... he just might start to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter... It is a late update, but time is always the enemy. Happy New Year to all of you guys and be safe, healthy, and hug the one's you love. Remember to be grateful for what you have and just be happy! :D


	10. Farewell

"It's almost been a month and Yunho has already made up his mind to stay on land! Why in the hell did I give him the green light to be a human and explore land!!! I thought for sure that he would hate living amongst those monsters! But... But he's fallen in love with one and is even planning his future with him! How can I stop this?! How?!"

Poseidon was deeply angered at the situation, for nothing is turning out the way he planned. A wicked smile forms on his face as he calls over one of the royal servants.

"Hojun bring me Cascade."

~

"Okay Yunho if you want to be a recording artist, we have to make you a demo. But instead of working for R. D. Entertainment, hopefully you can work under the company I work in, Spinning Records." 

"Work with you!? That would be amazing Chami!" Yunho jumps up from the bed and jumps onto Changmin who is sitting on the computer chair, holding onto the ball of joy draped over him.

“Calm down Yunho, you are going to break my chair.” He says exasperated at the man child he is holding onto. “How can I be calm when I get to work with you!” he exclaims jumping up and down on Changmins lap which is not a very good idea, considering Changmin is a red blooded male with needs. He holds onto Yunho’s waist purposefully grinding up and moaning at the feel of Yunhos jean clad ass rubbing against his covered crotch. Yunho stops bouncing, his face impossibly red and he quickly removes himself from Changmin’s lap, excusing himself to go to the restroom. 

Changmin laughs at his retreating boyfriend and stares at his hard cock with sympathy, “not today, and probably not for a long time buddy. You’ll have to wait until Yunho is ready.” 

Yunho is outside the door listening to Changmin talk to his penis which makes him giggle, but then he hears grunting noises that have him like a tomato all over again and he really does run away. 

~

“Yes King, what is it that you need?” says Cascade with a boring air at being called in to speak with the King.

“Watch it Cascade… I have something I need you to do for me."

“I’m listening.”

~

“Changmin?” Yunho peeks in the room to see if the coast is clear, and he sees Changmin by the computer working on putting a melody together. Yunho walks in slowly, cheeks turning pink at the previous memory of what happened earlier and goes up to Changmin presenting him a paper.

“Nice to see you again Yunho, what is this?” He looks over the paper and sees the title written as Yunho’s song. But as he keeps reading he is pleasantly surprised to see lyrics written down, very good ones at that.

Yunho’s Song

I'm here in your room again  
The tension has my heart beating   
I’m scared that you can hear it (please don't)  
Sense that I want you so much that it aches  
That if I go on any second longer  
Without touching you  
I’m going to scream 

You approach me with a glint  
Curved lips   
And are ready, ready to fulfill me Ya~  
Indulge my every whim  
Make me never forget how it felt Ya~

Baby I can’t wait   
For this heavenly night to commence  
Give it to me x2  
This night that will only be better than the last heavenly day  
Give it to me x2

I’m already drunk by the taste of your lips  
I want more; I want to give you more  
These feelings, sensations are only going up  
And all my mind can think is please "Keep going on and on" 

I am laughing from this ecstasy   
I can’t help but smile up at you my love  
How was I ever so lucky to tame this beast?  
Who is touching me gently, every part of me

Baby I can’t wait   
For this heavenly night to commence  
Give it to me x2  
This night that will only be better than the last heavenly day  
Give it to me x2 

Oh! I can feel my bones searing from the fire  
My flesh crying to have more  
Eyes pleading with words that are stolen by yours  
Just give me more 

It can only be you  
To show me the pleasures of the night  
I give you that right, to love me how you like

“Sit on my lap Yunho,” Yunho raises an eyebrow at the request not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier, but Changmin smacks his lap and he obediently sits on it. Changmin stares up at him and gives him a searing kiss that leaves Yunho seeing stars. As they separate, Yunho makes a whining noise from the sudden stop to their kissing session, which has Changmin chuckling. 

“You like being all up on me, don’t you Yunho?” Changmin says confidently while firmly squeezing Yunho’s butt cheek which made the other squeak by the touch.

“Changmin, you’re embarrassing me,” Yunho shyly ducks his head, hiding his face in the crook of Changmin’s neck which makes Changmin giddy with the reaction. 

“Haha okay Yunho I’ll shut up now… besides we have a lot of work to do if you want to have your demo ready, so let’s start working.” 

They take all day working on vocals making sure the pitch and tone of Yunho’s voice fits well with the accompaniment. Spending close to 5 hours making sure that each beat, high note, falsetto, harmony, and so on are to the T. 

~

“Okay that’s enough for today Yunho.”

“Are you sure about that boss?” asks Yunho in a irritated voice, considering that Changmin was being over the top in every little thing they were doing.

“Yup im sure about it,” replies Changmin with a satisfied smile which makes Yunho roll his eyes in exasperation. Changmin hugs him from behind and places a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck as an apology for being so controlling in the session. Yunho rubs the rough hands holding him then he turns around and hugs Changmin tightly.

“You are always so cuddly aren’t you?” 

“I wouldn’t turn down the chance to be close to my big strong man,” he says while caressing Changmin’s biceps that instantly flex at the attention. 

“How can you be so shy and such a little flirt at the same time?” 

“You make it easy for me,” he says with a glint in his eye while biting his lip.

“You are going to be the end of me.” 

“Am I… big ears?” He says teasingly while playing with Changmin’s ear. 

“Yes…Pinky.”

~

“Okay Cascade, are you ready to execute the plan.”

“Dear Neptune, I was born ready.” 

As Yunho and Changmin are getting ready to go out, Cascade is already devising the best way to break Yunho and Changmin apart. 

~

“You look great baby.”

“Thanks Changmin you do to.”

“I always look great Yunho.”

“Oooh! cocky much?” Says Yunho with a giggle. 

“Very cocky, you haven’t even begun to see how cocky I am,” Yunho stares at him with knowing glance.

“What?!” asks Changmin defensively “You are being a little perv Chami.” 

“Don’t deny that you don’t like it Yunho.”

“I’m not saying anything,” he says laughing hardily before walking away to the restroom. “Make sure to be ready in 10 minutes Yunho, im just going to get the demo ready to see how my partner likes it. I flew him in especially for him to hear it personally.”

“No pressure there Changmin.”

“Don’t worry Yunho you’ll be fine, im sure he is going to love it, now hurry up!”

“Okay! Okay! geesh so bossy!”

~

As they arrive at “Double Seven” Changmin leaves Yunho at a table to call his colleague and figure out when he will be coming. Yunho just smiles but is anxious as Changmin walks away remembering the incident that happened the first time he ever went to a club. It’s been about 10 minutes and all of a sudden he hears a familiar song surrounding his senses that leaves him feeling in extreme shock. Changmin reappears with a huge smile decorating his face with a guy tailing behind him. Yunho is surprised to see the people on the dance floor going wild with his song.

“Changmin what did you do?” Yunho asks, feeling mixed emotions of joy and terror.

“I asked the D.J. to play your song to test out the response, and it is pretty good wouldn’t you say.” Changmin has a smirk decorating his face, feeling extremely pleased at himself for being able to pull off this moment he was planning perfectly. 

“This is Sany he is a record producer at Spinning records, he is the one who selects the artist, spends time with them in the recording session, and so on and so forth.”

“Hello Yunho I am very pleased to meet you, Changmin here has talked nothing but good things about you and I can see where he is coming from. You have the look, the vocal ability, and my man Changmin here says you’re a great dancer as well, so here’s the deal. Two weeks from today you will be coming to Seoul for your official audition in front of the tops from the company, impress them and you’re in. Well it was nice catching up with you Changmin but I have to catch a flight to Paris so see you later.” 

“Okay Sany safe flight man.” 

As Sany leaves, Yunho speaks up.“Changmin I can’t believe you, you are such a good guy for doing all of this for me. How can I ever thank you.” Yunho is looking at him with such adoration and Changmin can feel his face heating up feeling uncharacteristically shy. “It was nothing Yunho, don’t mention it,” he says rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.   
“It was everything Changmin,” Yunho leans in holding onto Changmin’s face and reels him in for a passionate kiss that has Changmin reciprocating with the same intensity. 

As they part, Yunho peppers Changmin’s neck with kisses that has the other man feeling goose bumps and makes his lip twitch with the sensation of soft lips caressing his skin. Yunho stops and declares that he has to go to the bathroom and that he will be back soon, which leaves Changmin sulking at the booth upset that their make out session is cut short. “Fine, but don’t take long.” 

As Changmin loses sight of Yunho he turns to the dance floor and makes eye contact with a beautiful women who is motioning for him to join her, he declines by looking away clearly showing he is not interested. But this indescribable force has him turning around and walking up to her with this incredible feeling of want for her. Before he even knows what he is doing he starts dancing with her, holding onto her hips and grinding up against her which has the girl backing up to be impossibly closer. She turns and sensually slides down his body eying him with her eerily black eyes and a sinister smile. She rises up and looks past Changmin’s shoulder with a smirk and reaches behind Changmin’s neck and kisses him open mouthed and tongue playing with his. 

Yunho looks on with a horrified look on his face heart pounding painfully against his chest at what he is seeing. He turns to walk away only to hear a familiar laugh hit his ear. 

Yunho walks up to the couple reciting a verse over and over again that has Changmin leaving the girl to be beside Yunho. The girl looks at him with an annoyed expression that has Yunho smiling with satisfaction at the sight.

“Cascade isn’t it, I suggest you go back to the ocean and tell my father, which I am sure is the one who sent you to put on this little show that nice try but better luck next time.”

Cascade’s hair turns from raven black to silver and her dark eyes flash green with anger, and from her powerful energy the lights go out which has people screaming and running out of the club. She leaves with a few choice words and Yunho muscles relax from the tension he was feeling.

“Undo the mind,” says Yunho which has Changmin blinking rapidly confused and feeling as if he just had an outer body experience. He remembers everything, but he just couldn’t control what he was doing.

“What the hell was that?!” he yells enraged at what happened, there is nothing more that Changmin hates than not being in control, so having someone take full control of his mind has him feeling angry and violated. 

“Calm down Changmin, that was Cascade, I’m sure she was sent by my father so she could break us apart, but it didn’t work I caught in time what she was doing and stopped her.”

“She was controlling my mind Yunho, I didn’t have control of what I was doing!”

“I know baby, I know you weren’t kissing her on purpose, she was controlling you I know it.”

“Don’t baby me Yunho!”

“Changmin?” Yunho asks confused not knowing why Changmin is mad at him, and feeling hurt by his boyfriend’s harsh tone. 

“How do I know if you aren’t controlling me? Or if you already have, I mean I was never interested in guys and then you showed up and all of a sudden I am attracted to one! You are just like her Yunho, you could have manipulated my mind somehow so I can fall for you!” 

“What are you trying to say Changmin?” asks Yunho with hurt in his eyes and a cold tone.

“I’m saying how can I be sure that you didn’t control me, made me fall for you like that women did!”

“I guess you can never be sure Changmin, but if you think that’s what I did than I’ll leave. I’ll leave and never come back. Than you can live in peace knowing I don’t have any power over you.” 

With tears flowing down Yunho’s face, Changmin starts calming down and immediately regrets the hurtful accusation he threw at Yunho. 

“Yun-“

“Farewell Changmin, I wish nothing but the best for you.” With those final words Yunho runs away leaving Changmin behind with a bleeding heart. 

“No…What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took forever, it's hard to come up with scenes when this was written on a whim. But, here you have it another chapter. Hope you readers enjoy it.


End file.
